The object of the invention is to provide a fuse projectile with a detonator and a weapon safety comprising a body covered with a cap, a firing pin acting upon a firing cap during impact, an arming mechanism comprising a movable part arranged to assume first a safety position in which the cooperation between the firing pin and the firing cap is not possible and then an armed position allowing this cooperation, a mechanical timing element with an escapement for adjusting the duration of time of the movable part in the armed position, this timer meshing with a toothed part of the movable part to vary the duration of the time that it takes for the fuse to pass from the safety position to the armed position.
A fused of this kind is already known by the U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,398 in which the means for varying the time it takes for the fuse to pass from the safety position to the armed position has a differential gear mechanism for the purpose of varying the initial position of a movable part which must be brought into the final arming position. This mechanism is complicated and expensive.